


Meme Ficlet: Last-Ditch

by greywash



Series: Meme Ficlets (Spring 2012... and onward) [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Meme ficlet, archived off Tumblr; unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Anonymous requested</strong>: 14 hours ago 12 and 2 radio'd Mission Control about the malfunction. 3 hours ago MC cut off Communications in a last ditch effort to figure out what is wrong with their orbiting space shuttle (or maybe MC is just buying time before they tell them there's nothing they can do...). As they look out the port window at the dark Earth below, do 12 and 2 have anything to say to each other?</p>
<p>
  <strong>2. Anthea<br/></strong>
  <strong>12. Anderson</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme Ficlet: Last-Ditch

He clears his throat. "So," he says.

"No," she replies. 

He grimaces. He says, "You could at least look up from your console."

She looks up from her console, meets his eyes, and says, very slowly and clearly, "No."


End file.
